Buy Me A Bed
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Sookie decorates Fangtasia to Eric's partial annoyance but when it's time for gifts he warms to the occasion.


**AN: Happy Dec 2****nd****!**

Buy Me A Bed

"Can't you decorate your own house?" Eric asked as Sookie flounced around his office.

"My house is already decorated Eric, Fangtasia could use some festivities."

"Fangtasia doesn't want festivities, Sookie you're going to ruin my whole sexy vampire vibe," Eric hissed as the pixie flitted around.

"It'll still be sexy Eric, trust me."

"Sookie I've been running this bar for longer than you've been alive," he rolled his eyes.

"Eric don't exaggerate, you've only been out of the coffin for like five years."

"Ok but before that I managed other bars, I had to make an income somehow," he smirked at Sookie.

"And you've never tried a Christmas theme?" she looked at him incredulously.

"It doesn't sell," he went back to his books. Sookie stared at the three boxes of decorations at her feet. With determination she grabbed something from one of them but Eric figured she was surrendering. As Sookie went into the attached bathroom Eric started flipping through paperwork.

"Oh Yoohoo, Mr. Vampire," he heard his little Vixen call to him.

"Sookie I do not have time for, sweet Jesus," his breath caught as all of his blood rushed south. "Is that, are you wearing," it wasn't often that Eric Northman found himself lost for words.

"A Christmas themed sex outfit? Why yes I think I am," she looked down at her red and white outfit. "And based on your reaction I think maybe you'll let me decorate for Christmas," she smirked.

"Oh that will come later," he sped over to her and picked her up.

00-00-00

"I'm not sure how happy people would be to eat off that bar after what we just did there," Sookie walked into Eric's office carrying her outfit.

"I'll have Ginger sanatize it. Wait what are you doing?"

"I'm putting on clothes," Sookie looked at him oddly as she grabbed her oversized Fangtasia shirt.

"No put this on," he picked up the skimpy material again.

"Eric I'm decorating your bar and we both know that won't happen if I wear that, plus it's simply not practical for working."

"Then don't work," he grabbed her hips and pulled her close.

"No I'm taking Fangtasia into the Christmas spirit," Sookie insisted kissing Eric lightly before turning to her tub of decorations and going out to the bar. Eric sat down at his desk and resolved to do some work before crawling into the coffin in about an hour.

Upon waking, Eric stretched and began primping himself before going out into his club. He sighed before walking out expecting some garland, maybe a tree, even some mistletoe wasn't out of the question. What he got instead was snowflakes adorning his red walls, fake snow on the floor, white lining the bar, green banners hanging around, all of his waitresses dressed in slutty Christmas outfits, his own mischievous girl was sitting in the queen's throne dressed in a skimpy little dress as she watched over his affairs.

"Sookie," he tried to keep a muted rage about him.

"Eric," she smiled and patted his throne.

"Sookie Stackhouse what did you to do my bar?"

"I decorated," she smiled.

"Peppermint Schnapps," Tara served up the latest order at the bar.

"What the fuck is peppermint schnapps doing on my menu?" Eric asked incredulously.

"It's one of two common Christmas beverages in existence and one of the only two I could get my hands on."

"At least you aren't serving eggnog," he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Actually-"

"Eggnog," Tara tossed a bottle across the bar and the patron caught it expertly.

"You're serving eggnog?" Eric bared his fangs.

"I didn't think you'd have a problem with it," Sookie stood and walked over to him, cradling his face in her hands.

"Mistletoe!" Tara yelled from the bar.

"Oh I forgot I put that there," she blushed and looked up at the unassuming twig hanging above the thrones.

"Well clearly it's intention is going to be served, it's sitting over our thrones, it was only a matter of time my dear," he smirked down at her before pulling her up gently, her legs seated comfortably around his waist and kissing her.

Sookie broke the kiss and giggled happily. "Merry Christmas," she nuzzled his nose happily.

"Yes, yes, that to you too," he kissed her jaw lovingly. "I like you in this," he ran his hands over her newest outfit. "But you're showing my customers far too much skin, perhaps this would be better if it were a private show," he smirked.

"We have to do Christmas presents first," she laughed at him.

"We have presents?" his eyes lit up at first, then suddenly turned worried. "Stay here don't dare move," and then he was gone.

"Gee thanks," Sookie pouted and went back to her throne.

Eric returned a moment later, "Humans like these things right?" he held up a small husky.

"Oh Eric!" Sookie jumped up excited and took the dog from his arms. "She's beautiful," Sookie kissed the dogs head as she whined at her.

"Oh thank god you like it."

"Does she have a name? Wait you didn't buy me a present?"

"Of course I did, you're holding it. You get to name her of course," he nervously kissed Sookie's head.

Sookie looked at him skeptically before the puppy licked her cheek and she giggled again. "We'll name her Jade, because of her eyes."

"Lovely," he said approaching his throne and taking a seat. "No stay here," he took Sookie into his lap and held her while she played with Jade. "What did you get me?" he asked.

"I can go get it for you."

"No not in front of the customers just tell me," he leaned his ear to her lips.

She licked his ear and he shivered, growling low in his throat his eyes clouding with lust. "Sookie," he purred.

"I bought a bed."

"You bought me a bed?" he arched his brow.

"I bought us a bed, if you're ok with it, I'd like to move in," she bit her lip smiling at him.

"Oh," he looked at her pensively. "I approve, I love my present," he kissed her cheek and she giggled.

**AN: Dec1st fic- A Very Merdery Christmas- Grey's Anatomy- Meredith & Derek**


End file.
